Changes
by CreativelyNumb
Summary: Catherine and Sara realize they have feelings for eachother some explicit sexual content


Changes

A Cath/Sara fan fiction

By Mandi Powers

Catherine Willows sat behind the wheel of her car with her head leaned back against the seat. She had just pulled into the CSI headquarters and had a little time before the start of shift. She had been fighting with Lindsey yet again. This time it was about makeup and short skirts. _When did she grow up so fast?_ Catherine thought to herself. As much as fighting with her daughter always upset her, lately it was something else entirely nagging at her. Feelings she didn't know she had for the last person she expected to have them for...Suddenly she was jolted out of her reverie by the sound of someone knocking on the window. It was Sara Sidle. Catherine's heart hammered in her chest. _It's just because she startled me, that's all. _She told herself as she rolled down the window. "Hey Catherine, are you ok?" Sara asked with her brow furrowed in concern. "Yeah, yeah fine, just Lindsey stuff." The blonde replied still trying to ignore the pounding in her chest. _If only you knew what I was really thinking about. _She thought. "Ok." Sara said with a smile before turning to walk away. Suddenly she stopped and walked back to the car. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, or whatever, I'm around." Sara said before walking away again. Catherine sat in stunned silence for a minute relishing the words that Sara had just spoken before getting out of her car and walking inside.

Sarah was talking with Nick when Catherine walked into the building. She couldn't help but notice the blonde. The way her hair bounced when she walked, her long commanding strides, the way her ass looked in those pants…"Uh, Sara?" Nick said with a look of confusion. "Sorry, Nick. I've just been kinda distracted lately." Just as she finished speaking the rest of the team walked over to join them. "What's up for today Gris?" Warrick asked. "Warrick, you're with Nick. Decomp at lake Mead. Sara, Catherine you guys have a DB at the Tanjiers." As everyone walked away to go to their scenes, Sara and Catherine looked at each other for a moment, neither sure of the others thoughts. "Looks like it's just us." Catherine said trying to sound as confident as possible. "Yeah, looks that way." Sara replied trying to mask her nervousness. Every time she was in close quarters with the blonde she seemed to get flustered. The last thing she wanted to do was screw up at a scene because of it. "Alright, let's go. I'll drive." Catherine said realizing they still hadn't moved.

They drove to the crime scene in silence. Neither one sure of what to say to the other but both lost in thought. At the crime scene they processed quickly and quietly, except for the occasional awkward giggle every time one of them bumped into the other or brushed each other's hand accidentally. At the end of shift, they were sitting in the Denali after pulling back into the headquarters. _Ok, just act cool and calm and pretend like you're just a friend wanting to hang out._ Sara thought trying to pluck up the courage to say what she wanted to say. "Hey, Cath?" She said quietly. "Yeah, Sara?" "Did you wanna grab an after work drink?" _Did she just ask me out? No, she's straight. This is just a co-worker being friendly. _Catherine thought to herself."Yeah, sure I'd love to." She said trying to calm her nervously shaking voice. Finally, they went inside, clocked out and changed. "Ready to go?" Sara asked as Catherine closed her locker. "Ready as I'll ever be." She said with a nervous laugh. "I'll drive." Sara smiled, and nodded in agreement.

A few drinks and a couple hours later, both women were still at the bar having a good time laughing and joking about relationships. "Men! Who needs 'em!" Exclaimed Catherine holding up her glass and toasting Sara. "I sure don't!" Sara replied clinking her glass against Catherine's. "No, seriously…" Sara said swallowing her drink. "Men are just jerks, Eddie, Grissom. Women are where it's at." As soon as she said it Sara felt her blood run cold. _Why did I say that? Why, Why, Why! _"Women?" Catherine said with an odd grin that Sara wasn't quite sure what to make of. "Uh, yeah. I'm bisexual." Sara stammered feeling like her throat was going to close up. "Really?" Catherine said leaning in a little. "I think that's kinda hot." Catherine could feel herself blushing. Why was she being so forward? Sara leaned in a little more. An odd feeling rushing over her. A feeling like all was right in the world. But then she wondered if it was maybe just the booze talking. "Hot?" Sara said barely able to speak. "Yeah, hot." Catherine said now barely an inch away from Sara's lips. Sara went for it. The minute her lips brushed Catherine's she felt as though she'd been struck by lightning and to her surprise, Catherine returned the kiss and added even more passion. When the need to breathe became an issue they broke apart and looked deeply into each others eyes. Sara thought she could see something in Catherine's deep blue eyes that she hadn't seen before. Love. _Now that has to be my imagination._ She thought _And this must be a dream. There's no way that I just kissed Catherine Willows, and there's definitely no way that she kissed me back. _Sara didn't really have time to think much more about it since Catherine's lips were already back on hers. They didn't say much as they left the bar, and neither girl slept much once they got home.

A few days went by with no mention of what had happened and Sara was starting to think she had made a mistake. _I need to talk to her about this._ She thought one night as she was driving home from shift. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Catherine's number. "Hello?" Came the voice on the other end. "Hey Cath, it's Sara. Do you think we could meet up and talk?" "Yeah, sure. My place is empty right now since Lindsey's already gone to school, why don't you come here?" _Me, at Catherine's house…oh man._ Sara thought. "Yeah sounds good. Be there in 20 minutes?" She replied trying to sound calm. "Yeah, that's fine, see you soon." And Catherine hung up.

The entire ride to Catherine's Sara kept trying to think of what the hell she was going to say. She just knew she needed to see her and talk to her. Smell her perfume, maybe even kiss her…._Sara stop fantasizing you're going to get in an accident! _She thought even though a smile was still on her face.

20 minutes later, Sara and Catherine were seated on the sofa in Catherine's living room each with a glass of wine in hand. "Your house is gorgeous Cath." Sara said trying to find some sort of courage to bring up what had happened. "Thank you Sara, but I highly doubt you wanted to come over to discuss home décor." Catherine said with the sideways glance and crooked grin that Sara had become so fond of. Sara laughed nervously. "No, actually I wanted to talk about, the other night." She paused waiting to see Catherine's reaction. _Oh no. _Thought Catherine._ I knew that was a bad idea. Now she's going to tell me that she made a mistake and we should be friends and blah blah blah. _"Oh. Okay, what in particular did you wanna talk about?" Catherine could feel herself turning red. "I just wanted to say that, I uh, really enjoyed having drinks with you, and I have to fess up about the fact that I also really enjoyed kissing you." When Sara finished, Catherine felt like she was floating. She almost fell off the couch. "Really?" Catherine stammered. " 'Cause, I really liked kissing you too." Both women looked at each other for a moment before Catherine leaned in slowly and kissed Sara's lips. Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist and pulled her closer. Soon they were kissing feverishly with Catherine straddling Sara's lap. Suddenly Sara broke away. "What's wrong Sara?" Catherine asked looking concerned. "Nothing, I just thought maybe we should take things slow. I mean, we both just figured out we like each other, maybe we should give it some time." "Hmmm, I think you're right Sara. Let's take a breather for now, but tomorrow, after shift I'd love to cook you dinner." Catherine said with a smile. "I would love that." And with that Sara gave her a peck on the cheek and stood up. "I should get going." She said. "Okay, I'll see you later." Catherine replied as she walked her out. Once again it was a sleepless night for both of them.

The next night, both Sara and Catherine had a difficult time staying focused on their work. Both just wanted end of shift to come fast but instead time seemed to tick by endlessly slow, especially since they weren't working together. Catherine spent the night working with Nick and Sara with Warrick. When it finally came time for end of shift, both Catherine and Sara hung back in the locker room and waited for the rest of the team to leave. "So, we still on for dinner?" Catherine said walking over to Sara. "Yeah, if you'll have me." Sara replied. _I'd like to have you in every room of my house._ Catherine thought to herself trying not to give away to Sara what she was thinking. "Of course." With that, Catherine leaned towards Sara and brushed her lips against hers. Sara grabbed Catherine by the hips and spun her around pinning her against a locker and kissing her hard. Catherine couldn't help but let out a pleasurable moan as the brunette pushed herself into her. After a couple minutes Sara finally managed to drag herself away from Catherine's now quivering body. "I think we need to get going now." Sara said slightly out of breath. "I completely agree with you." Catherine said trying to steady herself. They each drove their own car meeting up at Catherine's 10 minutes later.

Sara followed Catherine up the path to her front door. Just before they reached the doorway Sara reached out and grabbed Catherine's ass. She spun around and feigned shock. "What was that for?" She said looking at the huge grin on Sara's face. "I couldn't resist. You have a gorgeous ass." Sara replied matter-of-factly still smiling. Catherine reached out and wrapped her arms around Sara's waist. With her lips barely an inch from Sara's she whispered, "You keep doing these things like what you did back at work and just now, we may not even make it to dinner." She smiled and kissed Sara. Sara broke the kiss. "Okay, then I'll stop." She paused. "For now anyway." She finished, winking. "Sara, you are killin' me here." Catherine replied pouting. "Nope, just hungry." "Yeah, me too." And they went inside.

Sara sat at the dining room table with a glass of red wine while Catherine cooked. She had decided to make a vegetable lasagna seeing as she knew Sara was a vegetarian. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look when you're cooking?" Sara asked her. Catherine smiled back at her. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are all the time?" She replied carrying over two plates of lasagna. "No, but I must be if someone like you is interested in me, that, or just lucky." Sara replied with a tone that gave away a little bit of insecurity. Catherine reached across the table and held Sara's chin in her hand looking deep into her eyes. "I have been interested in you for quite some time now and I never thought that you would be interested back and now here we are. If anyone is the lucky one, it's me." Sara couldn't help but get lost in the deep ocean blue eyes that were looking at her. Before she even knew she was saying it, it was out of her mouth. "I love you Catherine." _Oh shit, I probably just scared her away. Why did you say that Sara? Why? _Catherine kept looking in Sara's eyes and reached out to hold both of her hands. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you too." Catherine said before leaning over and kissing Sara. She could taste Sara's tears. She pulled back. "Why are you crying baby?" Catherine said, concerned. Sara wiped her eyes and pulled herself together. "I just, I've wanted this for so long and now that it's happening it's better than I ever imagined." "I know. It all happened so fast. But, there's no-one else I'd rather be with than you." Catherine said as she kissed Sara's forehead. "Come on, let's finish dinner before it gets cold." She said with a smile.

After dinner, they sat out by Catherine's pool dangling their feet in the water. The sun was out and it was a beautiful summer day. "I still feel weird sometimes finishing dinner when others are just eating breakfast." Sara said with a giggle. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I was like that when I first started, now I'm used to it. It just comes with the territory of being a night shift CSI. I just hate not getting to spend a lot of time with Lindsey." Catherine said with a touch of sadness in her voice. Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck and kissed her gently. "Lindsey's a good kid, and you're a great mom. When you are home you do stuff with her and that's what's important. I think it's more quality than quantity." A small tear rolled down Catherine's cheek and Sara reached up and wiped it away. "Thank you Sara, that is the nicest thing I think anyone has ever said to me. Eddie always used to make me feel horrible about working nights." "Fuck Eddie." Sara said, and upon realizing the shock on Catherine's face decided to elaborate. "What I mean is, he always treated you with disrespect. I remember the day he came to the lab and yelled at you. If Grissom hadn't got there before I did, I think Eddie would've had a black eye. I think Eddie liked when you were dancing 'cause it made him feel he had the power. When you became a CSI, he lost that and therefore had to make you feel like shit about it. I'm sorry Cath. I just always hated that man." Catherine smiled at Sara. "I guess I just try not to speak ill of him now that he's dead. But you are right. Fuck Eddie. I am in love with you now and that is what matters." Sara grinned. "I love hearing you say that you're in love with me." She pulled Catherine into her. "Sara, I'm in love with you." She breathed against Sara's lips. Sara kissed her hard, picking her up as she did so. Catherine wrapped her legs around Sara's waist as she carried her inside the house. "If you're trying to find my bedroom, it's the 1st door on the left once you go down that hallway and turn right." Catherine said laughing against Sara's lips as she realized that Sara really had no idea where she was going. "Could your room be any farther away?" Sara laughed still kissing Catherine.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Sara laid Catherine down gently on the bed. Pinning her arms above her head, she began kissing Catherine's neck. Catherine arched her back in pleasure as Sara nibbled and sucked her neck. Using one hand to hold Catherine's arms, Sara used her other to begin exploring Catherine's body. She ran her hand across her breasts, down her stomach and then her thighs. Catherine felt as though she might explode with lust. Slowly, Sara slid Catherine's tanktop over her head, followed by her jeans. Catherine's hands now free, she began tugging at Sara's clothes trying to get them off too. They were both undressed in no time. Catherine moaned with pleasure as Sara worked her way down her body with her tongue. She started with teasing Catherine's nipples causing Catherine to moan louder and scratch Sara's back with her nails. The more she scratched the more Sara seemed to want to please her. Slowly Sara moved away from Catherine's breasts and dragged her tongue down Catherine's stomach, placing small kisses around her bellybutton. "I don't think I can take much more baby!" Catherine breathed panting as Sara teased her inner thighs with her hands. Sara looked up at her and gave her a devilish grin as she slowly slid her fingers into Catherine. Catherine moaned even louder as Sara started working her fingers inside her. Slowly at first, then faster and faster as she kissed Catherine's lips. Catherine was feverishly kissing Sara, her tongue exploring every inch of her mouth, Sara biting Catherine's lower lip here and there receiving more moaning from her partner. When Sara realized that Catherine was getting close to the edge she slid down on the bed and probed for her button with her tongue. "Oh my god, Sara!" Catherine cried out as Sara began licking and sucking, fingers still working inside her. Not long after came Catherine's release. Sara slowly removed herself from Catherine and crawled back up beside her on the bed. Catherine snuggled into her as she caught her breath. "I love you Catherine." Sara said looking into her eyes. Catherine gave Sara a devilish look. "You know how much I love it when you say you love me?" She said pinning Sara to the bed. Catherine got her wish that day. She successfully had Sara in every room of her house. And from that day on, she vowed she'd have Sara everyday for the rest of their lives.

THE END.


End file.
